And Then There Was A Reboot
Plot The series starts with a 10-year old Ben Tennyson in his house playing video games in his living room on a hot summer night. (Ben): Ha! Take THAT Peach! Ben suddenly is defeated in Smash Bros. by the character, Peach. '' (Ben): WHAT!? How did that happen? ''Ben's dad, Carl, walks into the room, rubbing his eyes. (Carl): Ben? It's 2 in the morning! What are you doing? (Ben): Raging at Princess Peach! (Carl): Alright, time for bed. Carl walks up to the Wii and turns it off. (Ben): Fine. Ben walks up the stairs with Carl shortly behind him. (Carl): G'night, son. Ben walks into his room and closes the door and lays down on his bed. He begins to nod off when he hears something fall outside his window. (Ben): Huh? Ben looks outside to see a crater in the ground just below his window. (Ben): Whoa. Ben puts on his shoes and goes outside and walks up to the hole. (Ben): Must be some kinda satelite or somethin'! Ben moves his hand towards the sphere, which it then opens and latches on his left wrist. (Ben): Ahhh! '' '' Ben then starts waving his arm around in the air. Suddenly, when the Omnitrix turns on, the Plumbers get a message that a alien weapon has been activated. SCENE END (Plumber): Sir, we have indications saying that a Galvan weapon has been activated in Bellwood. (Mysterious Plumber commander): Interesting. Send a troop to kidnap any family member related to the person wearing the weapon, but leave a note with the location of where we will meet him. It's perfect. No way any human can resist saving their family. (Plumber): Yes sir. The Plumber lackee sits down at a computer and types a command. Ben looks at the thing stuck on his wrist. (Ben): Mom's gonna kill me! The top of the watch pops up, freaking Ben out. (Ben): Oh man, oh man, oh man! Ummm.... Ben tries to put the top back down by pushing the lid down. A flash of green light overcome the backyard, and Ben felt himself change. (Ben): What was that? Wait, why does my voice sound different? I'm only 10! Ben looks at his hand and realizes that his hands are scaly and pointed. (Ben): What? Oh man! Ben runs into the house and into the bathroom and looks in the mirror. (Ben): Oh no. Ben has eyes all over his body except his face! '' (Ben) No! NO! I've gotta get outta here, I can't let my parents see me like this! ''Ben walks out of the house and down the street. (Ben): I guess I need to change my name to Eye Guy now, huh? A group of Plumbers ambush Ben, while the other group goes up to Ben's home. (Eye Guy): Who are you guys? The Plumbers are only there to distract Ben while the other group goes to kidnap Sandra and Carl. A Plumber punches Eye Guy in the chest eye. (Eye Guy): Oww! What the heck, guys. All of the Plumbers start attacking Eye Guy. (Eye Guy): ENOUGH! A giant blast from one of his eyes hits three of the Plumbers. (Eye Guy): Woah. Cool! The Plumbers get a radio message indicating that Group B has completed their task of kidnapping and leaving the note. '' (Eye Guy): This is AWESOME! Well, except for the part about turning into a 8 foot monster with eyes all over my body except my face. ''The Plumbers all run away to meet up with Group A and pile into the teleporter pod. (Eye Guy): Yeah! You better run. Eye Guy reverts back to Ben. (Ben): Whoa! If I choose to turn into Eye Guy, I can! I wonder if there are more monsters. The watch glows green again. (Ben): Oh yeah! This is gonna be awesome! Ben turns the dial until he sees a cool outline of a '' monster ''. Ben becomes a blowfish-like creature. (Ben): Whoa. I feel like I need to throw u--- Ben as the new creature throws up a large amount of goo, which hits and melts a car. (Ben): Uh oh. I should definitely get down to the park. Ben as the spit blowfish, starts walking to a local park. (Ben): Wow. I can spit goo. I'll name him, SPITTER! Spitter then times out. '' (Ben) Oh, man. Hey! I can go home now! YES! ''Ben goes home. (Ben, yawning): So tired, and I think I fought the FBI. Ben jumps on his bed. Ben wakes up the next morning. He goes to the kitchen expecting to see his parents talking to each other, but no parents are to be seen. Ben looks at the clock. (Ben) It's 12:30 PM. Mom and Dad are always up by 11:40 AM. Ben looks at a note he finds on the fridge. Ben walked up to the note and read it. This is what the note said: Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. We have taken your parents because we want the Omnitrix that has attached itself to your arm. We have put a map of where we are holding your parents. If you come willingly, we will clean you and youre parents memories of this whole situation. If you do not cooperate, we will kill your parents. You have until the end of summer. Ben drops the note and takes the map to a backpack. He puts the map, a water bottle, some food, and a pocket knife in it. (Ben) Mom, Dad. I'll find you. Major Events *Ben and Carl make their first appearance. *The Plumbers make their first appearance. *Eye Guy and Spitter make their first appearance. *Sandra and Carl are kidnapped, forcing Ben to go on a journey to find them. Characters *Ben Tennyson (first appearance) *Carl Tennyson (first appearance) Villains *Plumbers (first appearance) Aliens used *Eye Guy (first appearance) *Spitter (first appearance) Trivia *This is the first episode of Ben 52. *Eye Guy is the first alien used in the series Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres Category:UltiVerse Category:BloxxMan Category:Ben 52 episodes